My Crazy Naruto Sleepover
by pinkpanda2628
Summary: Come see what happens when I decide to throw a sleeepover with the Naruto characters. Things are bound to go wrong! No longer a yaoi story. Sorry!
1. Learn about The gang

Name: Taylor

Age: 13

Clothes: A beanie hat, a long sleeved shirt with a black t-shirt with a pink skull on the front, denim jeans and black chucks.

Personality: Tomboy, sarcastic, act like I'm 5 all the time.

Info on me: Naruto and Pearl are my best friends (info on Pearl below.)So of course I'll be inviting them. Shino is also one of my best friends even though he is quiet plus I also have a huge crush on him but I'll never admit it. Pearl is the only one who knows I like him in that way though. My personal enemy is Sasuke because he is so mean to Naruto and I'll make sure to make his life a living hell. Okay I was getting a little carried away there but whatever. My dad in the Naruto world is Kakashi.

Looks: Short brown hair at shoulder length with pink stripes in it. I have brown eyes.

Name: Pearl

Age: 13

Clothes: Black t-shirt that has Roxy on the back in purple letters. denim jeans, black tennis shoes with thin white lines running across them.

Personality: Sarcastic, fun, motherly and random.

Info: She is one of my best friends but I hate that she's best friends with Uchiha but I'll just have to look passed that. She is kinda the mother of the entire group and is always warning to not do stuff that I'll probably get hurt from but I'll do it anyway. She sometimes will just start singing random songs like the one that is the song that claims our friendship that you will hear throughout the entire story that is the waffles song very random yes I know but that's just the way we like things.

Looks: short brown hair just like me but hers is shorter and she has brown eyes.

Invited people: Pearl, Naruto Believe it!!, Sasuke just for Pearl, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata, Lee, Sakura and ino just for laughs, Kiba, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari and Choji.

Warning: There will be yaoi in this sleepover don't like it then skip the parts with yaoi in it. Plus there will be me trying to be funny in this so be afraid, very afraid.

See you in chapter 1

EDIT


	2. Lets Get This Party Started

It's a boring summer day were I'm sitting and looking out the window bored as can be with nothing to do. Kakashi is on a business trip for the company he works for. So I'm a teenager that is left home alone for an entire week. You think by now there would have been a wild party because he has already been gone 2 days but no.

Taylor: "Oh my god I'm so bored. Hey I know I'll throw a sleepover!" (Dials Pearl's cell phone number)

Ring ring

Pearl: "Hello."

Taylor:"Hey Pearl I am throwing a 5 day sleepover you want to come?"

Pearl: "heck yeah I'll start packing now I'll be over in 30 minutes to help you set up."

Taylor: " Okay bye." hangs up

30 minutes later  
ding dong  
Taylor: "Coming!" scrambles to front door tripping on a power ranger action figure then answers the door and sees Pearl and Naruto 

Taylor: "Oh hey guys come on in. So I got a bunch of people to agree to come to the party and they should be coming any minute now so just set you stuff in the in the living room. Oh ad I'm surprised you're here Naruto I haven't even called you yet.

Naruto: Well since I live right next door to Pearl I'm surprised that you're surprised.

Taylor: "Oh yeah I forgot silly me! Anyways this sleepover going to be super fun because this place has a club house in the back with a bunch of movies and junk we can do. Plus a bunch of Ramen."

Naruto: "RAMEN!!!! ALL RIGHT!"

door bell rings

Taylor: "Pearl could you get that?"

Pearl: "Fine, but I swear you have been hanging around Shikamaru too much his laziness is already rubbing of onto you."

Taylor: "I know isn't it great!"

Pearl answers the door and then comes back into the room with Sasuke and Shikamaru

Taylor: Oh hey shikamaru we were just talking about you. Sasuke glares .

Sasuke: Hm

Pearl: "Don't you two even start it's not going to go well if you too start fighting again do you think I like having my 2 best friends fight like this all the time?"

Taylor and Sasuke: "Fine"

20 minutes later everybody arrives

Taylor: "Good now that we are all here what do you guys want to do?"

Sakura: Jumps up all giddy and giggly and says "Lets play spin the bottle!"

Ino: "Or better yet let's play 7 minutes in heaven!!"

Taylor and Pearl: No way!!!

Taylor: "I have an idea lets play hide and seek this house has plenty of places to hide."

Everybody: "Okay."

Taylor: "Not it."

Everybody but Sasuke: "Not it."

Pearl: "Come on Sasuke your it so count to 100 and then start looking for us."

Sasuke counts and we go to hide

Taylor: Hides in a closet upstairs with Shino "They will never find us here

Pearl's POV:  
hides in an empty box in the den  
Naruto's POV:  
hides in the attic behind an empty old box and waits thinking about ramen and then of Sasuke?


	3. singing tunes!

Hey everybody. I would like to thank anyone who reads this crap first of all. Second I would like to thank blackraven1412BR for giving me my very first alert. By the way if you want to be in my Naruto sleepover then Please leave a review giving me this information.

EX:

Your Name: Taylor

Your age: 13

Your crush (optional): Shino

Personality: Hyper tomboy that is immature

Looks: Short light brown hair, brown eye, ( Clothes, ect.)

When I write the next chapter I'll pick out the coolest one and put you with our other guest stars.

Now enjoy this new chapter Bye!

Naruto's POV  
(thinking) " I wonder why Sasuke is taking so long to find me and man do I really got to go to the bathroom!  
" Oh I can't take this I'm giving up this hiding spot and going to the bathroom."  
I ran up and out of the attic door when I bumped into something hard and warm.  
"Ow!" I said.  
" Looks like I found you dobe."  
"Sasuke?"  
"No the Easter bunny of course it's me dobe."  
" Whatever I'm off to find the bathroom" I said walking off blushing.  
Normal POV  
Everybody was found and we were all bored again when I came up with the perfect idea.  
" Hey guys do you want to do karaoke?  
Everyone: Sure.  
Taylor: "Okay then lets go to the living room."  
I got the karaoke machine set up and turned to everybody.  
Taylor: "Alright Who wants to go first?"

Pearl: "you and me should go first."

Taylor: "Okay I don't have any problems with that." Grabs a microphone. "Here goes nothing."

Do you like waffles?

[yeah we like waffles

Do you like pancakes?  
[yeah we like pancakes

Do you like French toast?  
[yea we like French toast.

dooo do doo CAN'T WAIT TO GET A MOUTHFUL!!!!

Do you like waffles?  
[yeah we like waffles

Do you like pancakes?  
[yeah we like pancakes

Do you like French toast?  
[yea we like French toast.

DOOO DOO DO CAN'T WAIT TO GET A MOUTHFUL!

Naruto: "You guys did great!"  
Sasuke: "Well at least pearl did."

Taylor: (Resisting Urge to punch Sasuke) Who's Next?

Naruto: " I want to go."

Taylor: "Knock yourself out but not literally we don't want things turning out like last time."

Naruto: "Don't remind me."

I woke up it was 7  
Waited till 11  
just to figure out that no one would call  
I think i got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When your spending everyday on you own  
and here it goes

_[Chorus_  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is   
having more fun than me

And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And their gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
having more fun than me

What the fuck is wrong with me?  
don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
and every night is the worst night ever

I'm just a kid _[repeat x5_

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is nobody wants to be alone in the world.

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair   
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
having more fun than me.

Tonight.

I'm all alone tonight  
nobody cares tonight   
Cause I'm just a kid tonight

Taylor: "You did awesome Naruto."

Naruto: "Thanks Taylor!"

Sasuke: Stares in awe

Pearl: (waves hand in front of Sasuke face) "You okay Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "Just fine I think I'll go up next."

Taylor: "lets see what you got Uchiha."

Sasuke: "Hmn"

I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)  
Them other boys don't know how to act (yeah)  
I think your special what's behind your back (yeah)   
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack. (yeah) 

Take em' to the bridge (listen)

[Bridge  
Dirty babe (aha)  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave (aha)   
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave (aha)  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way (aha)

Take em' to the chorus 

[Chorus  
Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it   
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it   
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it   
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on (yes)  
Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on (yes)  
Go ahead, be gone with it   
[X6

Get your sexy on

[Verse 2  
I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act (yeah)   
Come let me make up for the things you lack (yeah)  
Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast (yeah)

Take em' to the bridge (listen)

[Bridge

[Chorus

You ready [x3   
Yes

[Verse 3  
I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)  
You mother fuckers watch how I attack (yeah)  
If that's your girl better watch your back (yeah)  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact (yeah)

Take em' to the chorus

[Chorus 

Your ready (yes) [x2  
Yes

Naruto: (looks away blushing)

Pearl: "Nice job Sasuke."

Lee: "Me and Gaara want to go next!"

Taylor: "Oh I can't wait to see this."

Lee: Hiya Barbie!

Gaara: (upbeat voice) Hi Ken!

Lee: You wanna go for a ride?

Garra: Sure Ken!

Lee Jump in!

(Chorus)  
Garra: I'm a Barbie girl  
In the barbie world...  
Life in plastic,  
It's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair,  
Undress me everywhere...  
Imagination,  
Life is your creation.

Lee: Com On, Barbie!  
Let's go party.

(Chorus)

Garra: I'm a blonde, bimbo girl  
In the fantasy world.  
Dress me up, make it tight  
I'm your dolly.

Lee: Your my doll  
Rock 'n' roll  
Feel the glamour in pink  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky!

gaara: You can touch.  
You can play.  
If you say,  
"I'm always yours."  
Ooohhh.

(Chorus)

(Repeat 2x)  
Gaara Com'n, Barbie!  
Let's go party.  
gaara: Ah, ah, ah yeah!  
Lee: Com'n, Barbie!  
Let's go party.  
Gaara: Oooooooh ooooooh.

Make me walk. Make me talk.  
Do whatever you please.  
I can act like a star,  
I can beg on my knees.

Lee: Come jump in bimbo friend,  
Let us do it again.  
Hit the town fool around,  
Let's go party.

(Repeat 2x)  
Gaara: You can touch.  
You can play.  
If you say,  
"I'm always yours."

(Repeat 2x)  
Lee: Com'n, Barbie!  
Let's go party.  
Gaara: Ah, ah, ah yeah!  
Lee: Com'n, Barbie!  
Let's go party.  
Gaara: Oooooooh ooooooh.

(Repeat Chorus 2x)

(Repeat 2x)  
Lee: Com'n, Barbie!  
Let's go party.  
Gaara: Ah, ah, ah yeah!  
Lee: Com'n, Barbie!  
Let's go party.  
Gaara: Oooooooh ooooooh.

Oh I'm having so much fun.  
Lee: Well, Barbie, we're just getting started.  
Gaara Oh, I love you, Ken!

Everyone: Laughing hysterically even Sasuke's chuckling.

Pearl: "Kiba I want you to go next."

Kiba: "Well okay pretty lady."

Pearl: Roles eyes

Who let the dogs out who?, who?, who?, who?, who? x3  
Who let the dogs out.

Verse # 1:  
Well, the party was nice, the party was pumpin' Yippie-Yi-Yo  
And everybody havin' a ball Hah, hah, Yippie Yi Yo  
I tell the fellas "start the name callin'" Yippie Yi Yo  
And the girls respond to the call hah, hah, hah, hah  
Heard a woman shout out

Chorus:  
Who let the dogs out who?, who?, who?, who?, who? x4

Rap # 1:  
I see ya little speed boat head up our coast  
she really want to skip town,   
Get back gruffy, back scruffy,  
Get back you flea infested mongrel!

Verse # 2:  
Gonna tell myself "hey, man, no get angry" Hey-ya, Yippie, Yi, Yo  
To any girls calling them canine Hey! Yippie, Yi, Yo  
But they tell me "Hey Man, It's part of the Party!" Yippie Yi, Yo  
You put a woman in front and her man behind Yippie, Yi, Yo  
Heard woman shout out

Chorus:  
Who let the dogs out who?, who?, who?, who?, who? x4

Chant:  
Say,  
A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone.  
Oh doggy hold ya' bone, Oh doggy hold it!  
A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone!  
Oh doggy hold ya' bone, Oh doggy hold it!

Chorus:  
Who let the dogs out who?, who?, who?, who?, who? x4

Rap # 1:  
I see ya little speed boat head up our coast,  
she really want to skip town,  
Get back gruffy, back scruffy,  
Get back you flea infested mongrel!

Rap # 2:  
Well, if I am a dog,  
the party is on:  
I gotta get my groove,  
'Cause my mind done gone.  
Do you see the rays comin' from my eye  
Walkin' through the place that Digi-man is breakin' it down?  
Me and my white short shorts  
And I can't see color  
Any color will do  
I'll stick on you that's why they call me "pit bull"  
'Cause I'm the man of the land  
When they see me they say...hooooo

Who let the dogs out who?, who?, who?, who?, who? x4  
Who let the dogs out who?, who?, who?, who?, who? Yippie, Yi, Yo x4  
Who let the dogs out who?, who?, who?, who?, who? Yippie, Yi, Yo x4

Everyone: Cheering

Taylor: "I want to go next by myself this time."

Last Resort  
Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort,  
Suffocation no breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
This is my last resort  
Cut my life into pieces  
I've reached my last resort,  
Suffocation no breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
Do you even care if I die pleading  
Would it be wrong, would it be right  
If I took my life tonight,  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outa sight  
and I'm contemplating suicide  
CHORUS:  
'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright, nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late and I was empty within  
Hungry, feeding on my chaos and living in sin  
Downward spiral, where do i begin  
It all started when i lost my mother  
No love for myself and no love for another  
Searching to find a love upon a higher level  
finding nothing but QUESTIONS AND DEVILS  
CHORUS  
I can't go on living this way  
Repeat First Verse

Taylor: "Pearl it's your turn to go up by your self"

Pearl: "okay."

You I wanna take you to a gay bar

I wanna take you to a gay bar

I wanna take you to a

Gay bar, gay bar, gay bar

Let's start a war

Start a nuclear war

At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar

Rawr!

At the gay bar

I've got something to put in you

I've got something to put in you

I've got something to put in you

At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar

You're a superstar

At the gay bar

You're a superstar

At the gay bar

A superstar

A superstar

Taylor: "That was awesome Pearl."

Sasuke: Nods in approval

Kankuro and Temari: "Were Next."

Kankuro: Miren al pepino.  
Temari: (Watch the cucumber.)

Kankuro: Vean como se mueve.  
Temari: (See how he moves).

Kankuro: Como un leon.  
Temari: (like a lion.)

Kankuro Tras un raton.  
Temari: (chasing a mouse.)

Kankuro: Miren al pepino  
Temari: (watch the cucumber)

kankuro: Que suaves movimientos  
Temari: (oh how smooth his motions)

Kankuro: es como mantequilla en un chango pelon  
Temari: (like butter on a... bald... monkey)

Kankuro: miren al pepino  
Temari (watch the cucumber)

Kankuro: Los vegetales  
Tamari: (all the vegetables)

Kankuro: enviden a su amigo  
Temari: (envy their friend)

Kankuro: como el quieren bailar  
Temari: (wishing to dance as he)

Kankuro: pepino bailarin  
Tamari: (dancing cucumber)

Kankuro: pepino bailarin  
Teamari (dancing cucumber)

Kankuro: pepino bailarin  
Temari: (dancing cucumber)

Kankuro: baila baila ya!  
Temari (dance dance ya!)

Kankuro: Miren al tomate

Temari: look at the tamato

Kankuro: no es triste?

Temari: Isn't it sad?

Kankuro: El no puede bailar

Tamari: She can't dance

Kankuro: Pobre tomate

Temari: poor tamato

Kankuro: El deberia poder bailar

Temari: She wishes she could dance

Kankuro: Como el pepino

Temari: like the cucumber

Kankuro: libre y suavemente

Temari: free and smooth

Kankuro: Pero el no puede danzar

Temari: But he can't ... Okay! Stop the music! What do ya mean I can't  
dance? I can dance! What about Uncle Louie's polka party? Didn't you see  
me dancing at Uncle Louie's polka party?

Kankuro: No comprendo

Temari: No comprendo? I'll show you 'No comprendo'

Taylor: "Quit it you two!"

Kankuro: Escuchen el pepino

Temari: Listen to the cucumber

Kankuro: oigan su voz fuerte"  
Temari: "hear his strong voice"  
Kankuro: "como un leon"  
Temari: "like a lion"  
kankuro: "listo a devorar."  
Temari: "about to eat."  
Kankuro: "Escuchen al pepino"  
Temari: "Listen to the cucubmer"  
Kankuro: "que dulce as su canto"  
Temari: "oh how sweet his voice"  
Kankuro: "la voz de su garganta perece un triar."  
Temari: "the breath from his throat is like a chorus of little birdies."  
Kankuro: "Escuchen al pepino"  
Temari: "Listen to the cucumber"  
Kankuro: "los vegetales"  
Temari: "all the vegetables"  
Kankuro: "envidian a su amigo"  
Temari: "envy their friend"  
Kankuro: "como el quieren cantar."  
Temari: "wishing to sing as he."  
Kankuro: "Pepino cantador, pepino cantador, pepino cantador"  
Temari: "Singing cucumber, singing cucumber, singing cucumber"

Kankuro: "canta, canta, ya!"  
Temari: "sing, sing, yeah!"  
Kankuro: "Escuchen al tomate"  
Temari: "Listen to the tomato"  
Kankuro: "?No es triste?"

Temari: "Isn't it sad?"  
Kankuro: "El no puede cantar."  
Temari: "she can't sing."

Kankuro: "Pobre tomate."

Temari: "Poor tomato."  
Kankuro: "El deberia poder cantar"  
Temari: "she wishes he could sing"  
Kankuro: "fuerte y ducle como el pepino"

Temari: "strong and sweet like the cucumber"  
kankuro: "Pero no puede ..."

Temari: "But she can't ..."  
Kankuro: "!Ni siquiera da un silbido!"

Temari: "Can't even ... whistle! All right! That's it Senor! Come over here  
and let me sing YOU a song!"

Kankuro: "Adios, amigos!"  
Naruto: "This has been Silly Songs With Kankuro. Tune in next time to  
hear kankuro sing ..."

kankuro: "Temari is really angry! I hope she doesn't catch me! It's so hard to  
run with this sombrero on my head!"

Taylor: "Okaay. and now everybody's favorite bug boy is going to sing a song about ... well who knows what." (shoves mic into shino's hands.)

Circling your, circling your, circling your head  
Contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (Yeah)  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away

Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best  
I see you're full of shit, and that's alright  
That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night  
Well now that's over  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (Yeah)  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong, we're headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away

I know, I know all about  
I know, I know all about  
I know, I know all about  
I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide

Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away

Taylor: (blushing) "That was great Shino."

Pearl: "Who's left?"

Taylor: since Tenten couldn't make it I guess neji will go next.

Neji: Destiny hates me today.

What will Neji sing, What will the remaning sing and most importantly whay am I asking all these questions? If you didn't make sure to read the note at the top it's important for the story. Hey I even managed to get a little veggietales into the story! Peace out peeps.


	4. The rest of the guests

Hello my loyal readers

Hello my loyal readers. So, so sorry this is so late. Please don't chew my head off. I've got 6 new people in. No longer accepting new characters. We've got Miharu and Hatori from , Known as Miharutenshi and I'm not sure about Hatori. Two friends from school, ShikasXcloud from and Akasuki2300 my good friend from YouTube. Let's get this baby rolling. Enjoy your Journey in My Crazy Naruto sleepover.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

(Ding Dong)

Taylor: "Yay! Someone's here!"

Gaara: "Who's here?"

Taylor: Well its Miharu, Hatori, April, Kelsey, Yue or Chris."

Gaara: _Miharu and April are going to be here. Oh god no! What luck that both of my stalkers would be here.__--__  
_

Taylor: opens door "Hey guys!"

Miharu and April: "Hey."

A/N: _I let you guys know a little about Miharu and April here. Well one thing you know already is that they are both obsessed with Gaara. In the story they are both Gaara's stalkers. Miharu is a 15 year old girl. She's like the older sister I wish I had. She's kind of a prankster always splaying tricks on everyone with her partner in crime Hatori. You'll meet her later. April is a 14 year old girl who is kind of zaney and isn't afraid to speak her mind. She has an obsession with Gaara. These too will make things interesting. Miharu is Miharutenshi from She has an awesome yaoi story. Check it out after you read my story of course.__  
_

Taylor: "Well what are you waiting for come in!"

Naruto: "Hey guys!"

Miharu: "Hi Naruto! Have you seen Gaara around?!"

April: "Yeah!"

Naruto: "Yeah He's right over... hey where'd he go?"

April: "Oh Gaara kun where are you!"

Miharu: "Hey i'm the only one who can call him that!"

April: "No I am!"

Miharu: "You want to take this outside?"

Gaara: "Would you both shut up neither of you can."

Miharu and April: "Hi Gaara!"

Ding Dong

Taylor: Looks out the window " Hey Shika could you get the door for me please?"

Shikamaru: Looks lazily at Taylor from the couch "Do I have too?"

Taylor: "I said please didn't I? Now go."

Shikamaru: "What a drag, this is so troublesome."

Pearl: "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah just answer it already!"

Shikamaru: "Fine."

Opens the door

Yue: Blushes "H hi Shikamaru."

Shikamaru: Smiles "Hey Yue. Come on in."

Tenten: "Hey Yue!"

Yue: "Hey ten."

_A/N:_ Okay Yue is a hyper person. If it weren't obvious already she has a crush on Shikamaru which causes her to act very shy around him. She's been friends with him for along time. She's had a crush on him for just as long.

Tenten: "You just missed a fight between Miharu and April."

Yue: "Was it funny?"

Tamari: "A little."

Ding Dong

Taylor: "Jeeze they should have just all came together."

opens the door

Hatori: "Hey Guys what's up?"

Miharu: "Hi Hatori!"

Hatori: "Hey any luck with Gaara?"

Miharu: "Not yet but just wait he will be mine by the end of this sleepover."

_A/N: Hatori is Miharu's best friend. They are always playing pranks on other people. They call themselves the devious devils. Hatori is a tomboy. She refuses to wear anything girly. She's an anime fan.__  
_

Ding Dong

Kiba: I'll get it this time Taylor. winks

Taylor: Rolls eyes

Opens door

Kiba: "Hey babe!" Smiles

Kelsey: "Stuff it Poop head."

Kiba: "What ever you say princess." winks

Kelsey: aggravated sigh

_ A/N: Kelsey is a bookworm that seems depressed. Once you get passed the surface she's a nice, smart hyper person. Kiba has a thing for her. She despises him though. Had to do with something about him stealing her pudding in first grade. __  
_

Taylor: "Hey Kelsey."

Kelsey: "Hi!"

Ding Dong

Taylor: "That's Chris i'll get it."

Opens the door

Chris: smiles "Hey Taylor."

Taylor: Smiles "Hey chris. Come on in."

**A/N That's all for now. Sorry it's short. More to come next chapter. Bye**


End file.
